The invention relates to an apparatus for producing cigarette packs for a formed cigarette group which can be pushed out of a cigarette magazine containing vertical shafts for a respective row of stacked cigarettes, the cigarette group, subsequent to the magazine, being able to be transported via a conveying section or diverter for forming the cigarette group into a pocket of a cigarette conveyor.
In conventional cigarette packs, the cigarette group is formed in such a way that horizontal rows of the cigarettes, to be precise two or three rows, are formed. The invention is concerned with more complex formations of cigarettes within a cigarette group and with the production of such formations.